It is often desirable to remove or otherwise disable one or more audio tracks from an audio compact disk. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a track disabling system for disabling particular tracks on an audio compact disk and a method or disabling a particular audio track on an audio compact disk. Because identifying the correct track on the audio compact disk can be difficult, it would be a benefit if the track disabling system for disabling particular tracks on an audio compact disk included a magnification mechanism for assisting an individual to identify the correct track area. In addition, to further assist the individual in identifying the correct track area, it would be a further benefit if the track disabling system for disabling particular tracks on an audio compact disk also included a user positionable light source to create greater contrast between the inter-track demarcation rings and the track audio data storage areas on the audio compact disk.